Secret of the Prototype
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Richard Grayson thought he knew everything about his robotic friends. Only problem with that? He doesn't. And as his world comes tumbling down, he realizes how much Rokku (Rock, or Mega Man) means to the seven doctors who made him in the first place. LOTS OF OOC-NESS! And screwed up things, like who the prototype is. 2/26/2018 - Abandoned, but not forgotten :,(
1. Prologue

I OWN NOTHING BUT STORY PLOT!

~~~!~~~

? POV

As my newly responsive ten-year-old AI came to life, I heard voices all around me.

"Shh! It's waking up!" voice one stated.

"You mean 'he' is waking up." Voice two argued back.

"Well, no matter what you call our new robot, we have to name our new creation." Voice three reasoned.

By that time, I saw 7 people in front of me. Voice one introduced himself.

"Why hello there. I'm Dr. Wily."

"I'm Dr. Hikari." Voice two told me.

"Pleasure to meet you. I call myself Dr. Strumm." The third voice I heard said.

"I am Dr. Barrell."

"Hi! I'm Dr. Stelar."

"Dr. Cain, at your service."

"And I'm Dr. Light."

At this point, I realized that Dr. Strumm was the only female doctor there.

"We need to give you a name. Do you have any suggestions?" Dr. Strumm asked me.

I blinked my LED eyes they gave me. My memory bank stated what my name was.

"Strumm. We need to give him or it a Number other than the name given." Dr. Hikari stated.

"How about we say Undetermined Doctor or UDD for the letter part of the number?" Dr. Cain asked.

"Sure. It would be easier than putting all of our initials on it… him… whatever." Dr. Wily said.

"Since this is the first one to actually come to life and respond, how about the number is #000?" Dr. Barrell told the others.

"Okay. So all together the Number would be UDD#000. But… what is the letter name going to be?" Dr. Light asked.

They all looked at me. I then realized they wanted me to choose. I smiled and looked back at them all.

"My name?" I asked before coughing at the new voice box.

"The voice box module works like a charm. Does it feel okay?" Dr. Stelar asked me.

I nodded and stopped coughing.

"The name I choose for myself is… um…"

I had to think about it. While I thought, they were testing all of the modules they placed in me. One of them muttered that I was tough like a rock.

"Rock."

They looked at me confused.

"My name. Rock in English and Rokku in Japanese." I said.

"Which do you prefer?" one of them asked. I couldn't remember because I was falling asleep.

"Rokku. I prefer Rokku."

And so the name stuck.

~~~!~~~

So...? Good? Bad? Meh? Tell me! I wanna know!


	2. Chapter 1

Dick laughed as he and his friends ran the hallways to the lunch room. He was officially 16 and finished with high school and had one more year of college. He hung out in Wayne Tech's building until he could decide what job he wanted here. As he sat at his lunch table, he gazed at all his friends. Most of them were all either Cyborg humans or humanoid robots.

His definite Cyborg human friends were Netto, Proto, Roll, Meiru, Geo, Luna, and Sonia. Netto, or his original name Lan, had his right arm as a robotic one. He lost it when he was in the way of a robot battle. Meiru, or Maylu (her first name), was in the same ordeal. Only she lost her left forearm. Roll lost her left hand during that battle too. Proto, or Blues (since there was two Blues', they nicknamed Cyborg human Blues 'Proto'. Why? Dick didn't know.), lost both hands. He held them up to protect his face during the same battle. Netto, Proto, Roll, and Meiru all had their prosthetics done by Dr. Hikari, Netto's dad.

On with Geo, Sonia, and Luna. Geo Stelar lost his left foot from another robot battle that happened after the robot battle the four already mentioned got in the way of. His dad, Dr. Stelar, made and gave him his metal foot. Sonia was the same story and lost her right foot. Her mother, Dr. Strumm, made and gave her the replacement foot. Now with Luna, she lost her right forearm, same way too. Both Dr's Stelar and Strumm had to make her another.

Richard, or Dick as he wanted to be called, was an ordinary human. But he wasn't just ordinary. He was Robin, the Boy Wonder, at night while Bruce was Batman.

Onto the half and half people. They were Caskett and Hub. Roll Caskett, or just Caskett to not confuse anyone in Wayne Tech, had her arms and some of her chest done by Dr. Barrell and Dr. Hikari. She was working on a robot with Dr. Barrell, her grandpa, when it exploded, damaging her arms, chest, and parts of her face. Her face healed, but her arms and chest were beyond ER doctors, so Barrell asked Hikari to come in and help to make her a new top body. Hub Hikari, or Saito if needed to be serious, got severe frostbite and hyperthermia when he was younger and had to get robotic limbs. He lost his right arm, both legs, and his left hand. Dr. Hikari worked with Dr. Light to give Hub what was missing.

As for the humanoid robots, they were Volnutt, X, Y, Z, Axl, Roru, Blues, Bass, Rush, Treble, and Rokku. Volnutt was the robot that exploded on Caskett. He apologized for weeks even though he wasn't active yet. He is Dr. Barrell's robot. Rock, or X as he liked to be called, was worked on by Dr's Cain and Light. Alia, or Y as she wanted to be called; Zero, or Z as he is nicknamed; and Axl are Dr. Cain's robots. Roll, or Roru for her Japanese creator; and Rush are Dr. Light's robots. Rush is her dog. Bass and Treble were created by Dr. Wily. Treble is Bass's wolf/dog. Blues was created by both Dr. Light and Wily.

As for Rock, or Rokku as he wanted to be called, was a mystery for Dick. He was a humanoid robot, but Rokku didn't seem to belong to anyone. (A.N.: But we know he does, right? If not, please read the prologue :-).)

Dick's ears perked up when he heard Bruce sigh as he entered with 6 of the 7 doctors at his heels; Dr's Barrell, Cain, Hikari, Light, Stelar, and Strumm.

"Okay, listen up! All Cyborg Humans go to Dr's Hikari, Stelar, or Strumm! All Humanoid Robots go to Dr's Barrell, Cain, or Light! If you are a mix, please wait!" Bruce ordered.

Dick watched all of the robots and Cyborg humans go to their creators for yearly checkups. Then the mixes began. They then lined up in front of the doctors for roll call. Dr. Barrell began.

"DB#001?"

Volnutt called out 'here'.

"DB#002?"

The list went on until he got to DB#010. Dr. Barrell's were dismissed. Then Dr. Cain went next.

"DC#001?"

Y (Alia) raised her hand.

"DC#002?"

Z (Zero) nodded.

"DC#003?"

Axl waved. The list went on to DC#050 until they were dismissed. It was Dr. Hikari's turn.

"DH#001?" Netto smiled.

"DH#002?" Proto frowned slightly.

"DH#003?" Roll gave him a thumbs-up.

"DH#004?" Meiru gave him a peace sign.

Finally the last number was called (DH#099) and Dr. Hikari's group scattered. Dr. Light began his call.

"DL#001?" Roru stepped up to him. The list went to DL#072. They dispersed respectfully. Dr. Stelar smiled at Geo (DSTE#001) and skipped to DSTE#002. Dr. Strumm did the same with Sonia (DSTR#001), skipping to DSTR#002. Then the mixed ones went.

"DBDH#001?" Caskett stepped away. A few numbers later, they changed to;

"DCDL#001?" X stepped forward then left. Soon it was;

"DHDL#001?" Hub blinked and walked to where Dick and his friends were. Shortly, it became;

"DLDW#001?" Blues walked away to Dick's group. Dr. Strumm then announced;

"DSTER#001? Luna tilted her head and came to the group. Bass was getting his check up (begrudgingly) by Dr. Light. He was then released. When Dr. Light called the next number, everyone (robot, Cyborg, and human alike) was puzzled.

"UDD#000?"

To everyone's surprise, Rokku ran through the doors with pink sparkly glitter and paint all over his face and shirt. He blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late… I had to make sure Wally didn't paint Mr. Wayne's office walls sparkly pink."

Everyone, even the doctors, laughed at his predicament. (Bruce just smiled, ya know… 'I'm the Batman'. Yeah… continuing.)

"Well… Mr. West will be having a talk with me. Everyone! Go back to your scheduled places."

Dick and his group started leaving when Bruce called out;

"Richard. Stai aici." _(Richard. Stay here.)_

Dick told the others he would join up with them soon. Soon enough, it was just Dick, Rokku, the 6 doctors, and Bruce.

"Dick. I think I have the perfect job for you. You're good at coding and you have an interest for technology. I was wondering if you wanted to be the technician for the Cyborg humans and the humanoid robots." Bruce offered.

Dick then broke out into a grin.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! That would be SO asterous! But…" his face fell, "I don't know the layout of it all. Some are different than others."

"That's why Rokku will be your partner to help you out."

Dick's eyes lit up again.

"When do we start?"

"Today's Friday, so next week on Monday."

"Why Monday? Did something happen?"

"Dick. I think it's time we told you who Rokku really is and why he's so special to the doctors. All of them. And why his number's different than the rest. And where it all began." Bruce sighed. And with that, the doctors agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Before we begin, are there any questions about your position?" Bruce questioned.

"One. When I figure out the job to a point that I could do it myself, what will happen to Rokku?"

"He will be sent somewhere else."

"But where?"

Dr. Hikari spoke up then.

"He'll come to our labs to see if he's the same robot we built. He'll work there in our labs."

"Oh."

Bruce sighed.

"Okay. Onto the story. Dick, did anyone tell you what the first robot's name was?" he asked.

"N… no?"

"What about number?"

"The number was #000, right?"

"Correct. That robot was the first to live and not explode, listen to our commands, and not shut down on accident." Dr. Strumm listed.

"But what about the letters? What does UDD even mean?"

"It stands for Undetermined Doctor. Since we all built him, we couldn't figure out how to name him without the name being too long, so we all agreed to UDD." Dr. Stelar told him.

"Okay. That makes sense. But who is he?"

"Take a guess." Dr. Barrell smiled.

Dick then looked at Rokku.

"No way. Rock?!" Dick gasped.

"Yep. That's our boy." Dr. Cain nodded.

"But we all made different parts to him. Dr's Barrell, Cain, and Wily made different parts of the body. Dr's Hikari, Stelar, and Strumm did the wiring. I did all the coding." Dr. Light explained.

"Wow."

"Yes. And I'm so sorry I'm late to see the prototype." Dr. Wily's voice rang out.

"Ah. Albert. You came after all." Bruce stated with a small smile.

Rokku then hid behind Dick.

"What are you…?" he started.

Richard then felt a finger on a pressure point in his neck making him shut up quickly.

"Now… where is Rock?" Dr. Wily asked.

When Richard raised his arms, so did Rokku, so it looked like just Richard had shrugged. But Dr. Wily knew better.

"Richard. Can you point at me?"

He did and a second hand was underneath his own.

"Rock. I found you. Come on out."

Everyone heard a small gasp and a face peaked out from behind Dick.

"Nein (1)! Ich werde nicht kommen Dr. Wily (2)!" Rokku spat out.

"Rokku. You will be nice. Da (3)?"

"Nein."

Dr. Wily sighed.

"Rokku. One last chance. Come on out."

"Nein! Du bist ein Trottel! Ich werde dich nicht gehen ! Du wirst Schlamassel mit meinen Systemen wieder wie damals, als ich zum ersten Mal aktiviert (4)!"

"I wouldn't say I didn't do that! I did! But I was different then. I've changed."

Rokku then changed his left forearm into a shooter and started to charge it, aiming it at Dr. Wily.

"If you don't leave me alone, I will BLOW you head off. GO AWAY!" Rokku shouted.

At that moment, all of the doctors (except Dr. Wily) were holding Rokku back.

"Richard! Use the… override… code!" Dr. Barrell said while holding back the prototype robot.

"But… what's the code?"

"UDD… #… 000. Do it Richard!" Dr. Hikari shouted.

"O-okay… um…"

"I'll escort Dr. Wily out of Wayne Tech." Bruce said.

Once Dr. Wily was gone, Dick spoke:

"Override code; UDD#000!"

Rock stopped struggling immediately. He dropped down on one knee and had his head down, arms limp at his sides.

"Good job Dick! Now tell him to stand up." Dr. Stelar said.

"Um… r-Rokku. Stand up."

Rock obeyed almost as if he couldn't stop himself.

"Uh… walk to me."

Rock was in front of Richard now, his normally sapphire blue eyes dull and drooped. Dick looked at Dr. Strumm.

"What's the cannon gun thing on his arm?"

"We call it a Mega Buster. Long story." She told him.

"Okay… Rock… discharge your Mega Buster."

The buster became an arm again.

"Forgive Dr. Wily, but never forget what he did."

Coding flashed across his eyes.

"Task done, master."

Richard had to do a double take. Did Rokku just call him… master…?

"Um… Override Code UDD#000 End."

Rokku's eyes became the normal sapphire blue and his limbs became movable. When he saw Dick, he gasped and stumbled back, head in his hand. The six doctors ran forward to make sure their first creation didn't fall over.

"Whoa… who… who did… the… the override code…?" Rokku rasped.

"I… I did. I'm sorry… did I hurt you?" Dick apologized.

The only response Richard got was a groan and Rokku shutting down right in front of his eyes.

(1) No

(2) I'm not coming out, Dr. Wily

(3) Yes

(4) No! You're a jerk! I will not go to you! You'll mess with my systems again as it was when I was first activated!


	4. Chapter 3

"Do I really have to come here? You know I want to be at Mt. Justice with the others." Richard complained.

"Yeah. So I've heard. But you'll thank me later." Bruce promised.

"You better be right…"

"Shh… here we are. Hello doctors!"

Richard saw seven doctors, six males and 1 female, and visibly paled.

"Oh! Bruce! Nice to see you again! And you must be Richard! What a pleasure to meet you!" the female stuck her hand out.

"Umm… you won't give me a shot, will you…?"

"Oh no. We aren't that kind of doctor. We are robot doctors. We'll show you our creations." One of the males laughed.

"Wait! Who are you guys?"

Richard watched as a man who had a white beard and mustache with green eyes and a metal half face came forward.

"I'm Dr. Barrell. I'm called Dr. Barrell and not Dr. Caskett so I don't get confused with Dr. Cain. This is my granddaughter Roll Caskett and our creation Rock Volnutt."

He noticed Roll had bright blonde hair, green eyes, a red cap, and red clothes.

"Hi! I'm Roll. You can call me Caskett. You'll understand why soon."

"And I'm Rock. You can call me Volnutt. You'll know why soon as well."

Richard smiled. He then noticed that her arms and some of her chest were metal.

"What happened to your upper body Caskett?" he asked.

"Oh… when my grandpa and I were building Volnutt, I was in his frame fixing up a loose wire when he exploded on me. Then grandpa and Dr. Hikari gave me the metal upper body."

While Volnutt and Caskett were talking about the incident, another doctor came forward. He also had a white beard and mustache, but he was completely human. He was also wearing a blue robe.

"I'm Dr. Cain. I have no kids other than my creations. Richard, meet Alia or 'Y', Zero or 'Z', and Axl. X is around here somewhere…"

He then saw three robots. One was pink and white, as well as having blonde hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. The second one was red, black, and white with flowing blond hair that was in a ponytail due to its length as it reached to his rear end as well as having blue eyes. The last one was black, gray, and had red accents on him as well as having green eyes, spiked brown hair, and a scar in the shape of an 'X' on his face.

"Hey! My name's Alia, but I like to be called 'Y'." the robot in pink said.

"I'm Zero, but I want to be called 'Z'." the second robot that had flowing blond hair said.

"And I'm Axl, but I don't go by any other name." the robot with the scar said.

After shaking hands with them, a blue robot with green eyes and a red gem in his helmet came by.

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Cain, Dr. Light. I was caught up with a boy named Wallace West." The robot said.

"I'll talk to him later." Bruce muttered.

"X, this is Richard Grayson. He's the son of Bruce Wayne. Richard, this is X. He is my and Dr. Light's creation."

"Ah. And… just call me 'Dick' please."

After that, Dr. Barrell left Caskett and Volnutt. He said he would be back later. Then a man with slightly long hair and glasses introduced himself.

"My name is Dr. Hikari. I have two kids of my own, but three of them aren't. They just had their metal body parts done by me."

The next set of kids was introduced to Dick. They one by one introduced themselves.

"Hi! My name is Lan Netto Hikari! I like to be called Netto." The boy with an orange vest over a white t-shirt told him. He also had chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Blues Ijuuin, but you can call me Proto. You'll see why later." The boy with sunglasses over his eyes and wearing a red jumpsuit said.

"I'm Roll Sakurai. And yes, you can call me Roll." The girl with jade green eyes and wearing a pink jumpsuit said.

"And I'm Maylu Meiru Sakurai. I like to be called Meiru." The girl with reddish pink hair and wearing a pink skirt with a blue vest over her blue shirt said. She also had chocolate brown eyes.

Richard then realized something. The second Hikari child wasn't there.

"Oh. I forgot how jumpy Hub can be. Hang on." Dr. Hikari then turned around and gently pulled a boy from behind him.

"H-hi. I'm Hub Saito h-Hikari. Y-you can call me h-Hub." The boy stammered.

"Hub was worked on by me and Dr. Light."

Richard nodded. Then the large man with a white beard smiled at him.

"Hello. I am Dr. Light. I don't have kids of my own, but I have two lovely creations of my own."

A girl with a red dress, blonde hair in a ponytail held by a green ribbon tied into a bow, and bright blue eyes along with a red robot dog smiled.

"I'm Roru. And this is my dog, Rush." She smiled and extended her hand out, which Dick took.

"Glad to meet you! And… who's the other boy with shades behind you?"

"Oh. That's the robot Dr. Wily and Dr. Light made together. His name is Blues."

Blues walked up to them and Richard noticed he had a gray jumpsuit with a red belt, red boots, and red gloves. His hair was sandy colored. The robot gave a 'humph' and looked away.

'Oh, silent type. I'll leave him be until needed.' Dick thought.

Both a male and the only female doctors came forward.

"I'm Dr. Stelar and she's Dr. Strumm." The male said with a warm smile.

"Yes. This here," she pointed at a boy with chocolate brown eyes and spiked up brown hair, "is Geo Stelar. And this here," she then pointed to a girl with bright blonde hair in pigtails, "is Luna Platz. Both Dr. Stelar and I here worked on her. And finally, this," she finally pointed to the girl with reddish pink hair and a pink hoodie, "is my daughter, Sonia Strumm."

After shaking hands with the kids, the last doctor with gray hairs on both sides of his head spoke.

"And I'm Dr. Wily. These are my creations, Bass and Treble."

Bass was the human with fins on the sides of his head and Treble was his wolf, he learned. All of the doctors left except for Dr. Wily. The others looked at him with twinkles in their eyes. When they returned, they were crowding around some _thing_. Or some _one_. Dick wasn't sure. Dr. Wily and all the kids except for Volnutt, X, Hub, and Geo left.

"Why did everyone leave?" Richard asked.

"We want to show you someone. Our first creation." Dr. Strumm stated.

" _Our_?"

"Yes. Our. This is who we made before we did any of the others'." Dr. Stelar smiled.

"Richard? This," they all stepped aside to reveal a robot, "is UDD#000." Dr Hikari said.

Richard couldn't believe that this was happening. He was meeting the _prototype_ ; the _first_ ; at _last_.


	5. Chapter 4

The robot was almost as tall as Dick himself. To say that the robot was pretty was an understatement. No, the robot was gorgeous. With soft-looking brown hair and soft-looking skin, he almost looked real. And his face looked like a ten-year-olds. But his eyes were what caught his attention. The fact that they had a brilliant blue to them was what made them stand out. They weren't as bright a blue like a sky or ice, nor were they a dark blue like the deeper end of the ocean. In fact, they were something like a sapphire jewel. Bright, but not too dark in pigmentation either. He couldn't get into more detail because the robot began to speak.

"Hi! I'm UDD#000. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Richard, but my nickname's Dick."

The robot tilted its head slightly to the left side. Dick could have sworn the robot looked like a puppy doing that.

"Why?"

"I actually don't know. But, what's your actual name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, your letter name."

"UDD?"

"No."

"#000?"

"Nope."

"Then, what do you mean?"

"I mean your name, word name."

"Oh. Um…"

The robot then looked at Dr. Strumm. At Richard's confused face, she explained.

"Oh, you see, most of the other doctors use his model number in testing, which happens a lot. But he does have a name. You want to share?" she asked the last part of it to the robot.

"Yeah, I do!"

Richard smiled. The robot acted like the 5th graders at the elementary school.

"Okay then! Tell Dick here what it is. Don't leave him hanging."

"Okay okay! It's," his face scrunched up in thought, "Ro… Ro…"

"Need help?"

The robot nodded.

"Repeat after me: Ro-," she said

"Ro-," he repeated.

"-Kku."

"-Kku."

"Okay. Now, put them together."

"Ro-kku. Rokku! My name is Rokku!"

Dick chuckled internally at his enthusiasm for getting the word right. Dr. Strumm seemed to see that.

"His AI is similar to that of a ten-year-olds. You know how kids are, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I have to watch some of the elementary school kids after school for the after school care program."

"Ah."

"But I have to know, why the ten-year-old AI and not something younger or older?"

"We did that so that he could fit in with the crowd. If he was an adult, people would swarm him to try and get him to work with them, and we didn't want that. As a kid, people leave you alone because you're still learning right from wrong, even if he already knows the difference already."

"That makes sense."

Rokku walked in front of Richard with a smile on his face.

"Dick?" he asked.

"Yes, Rokku?" Dick asked back.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Sure. And one day, I'll show you, my other friends, how does that sound?"

Rokku's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes! I would love that!"

And from that day on, they were the best of friends. There were times when one needed the other, and other times not. There was the time Richard was coming down with a cold and wasn't feeling good, so Rokku went and got Bruce without a second thought. Then there was the other time when Rokku had a virus in his system and Dick got one of the Doctors to help him get rid of it.

As promised, Dick introduced Rokku to the Young Justice team with the Doctors and Bruce's permission. Rokku kept the secret dear in his core and didn't tell a soul. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Team, this is Rokku. Rokku, this is the Young Justice team," Robin told them.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Rokku said.

"Robin? Can he be trusted? He's only ten," Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, he can be trusted. And he isn't just any ten-year-old. He's the prototype robot for the others that work at Wayne Tech. We could tell him not to say anything, and he wouldn't say anything."

The others 'oh-ed' in response. M'gann thought he was the sweetest boy ever; he even helped her bake chocolate chip cookies. Wally thought he was good at video games and a chill guy to be around. Kaldur thought he was very well mannered, unlike the other guys there at the mountain. Superboy thought that he was quiet and not rambunctious, unlike the resident speedster. Artemis thought he was a good archer, as she let him use her bow to try it out. He hit the bull's eye twice and almost split her arrow in half. Robin thought he was getting there with stealth. It could use some work, but he was still good.

Later that day, he made Rokku not tell anyone about who he was and all that. Rokku responded with 'what secret?' with a wink after.

' _Yep, this kid's growing on me, but that's okay with me,'_ Dick thought.


	6. Authors Note

Okay, so to all of you who were hoping this was an update, I'm really sorry. Truly I am. But I don't really know where I was originally going with it as I don't remember (and I never wrote it down), so I've decided to end the story here.

I think I was eventually going to have it that Rokku thwarted Dr. Wily's plots and Richard "adopted" Rokku, but I'm not sure. I truly don't remember what I had in mind. Ugh. I feel really bad about sweeping this story under the rug, but I don't really know what else to do. So, this story is "complete", but abandoned (#* %, and I was really hoping to not ever abandon a story too :(. I wanna cry about it).

Thank you all so much for reading this story in the first place (even if it was kinda short in the long run)! Again, I feel really bad, and I hope you all understand.

~MegaMon2580


End file.
